I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife Again
by love2talk96
Summary: From Karolina's POV. In Blood Promise she says that she used to make Dimitri get married to her dolls. Here's one of his weddings! Wow, bad summary. *One Shot*


**AN Okee Dokee. So I was rereading parts of Blood Promise and I got to the part where Rose is at Dimitri's memorial. I thought the whole "Dimka marrying Karolina's dolls thing" was way too cute and deserved a story. :) **

**I was really shocked to find out that Karolina and Sonya weren't listed on the character list (and Reed and Simon were? Geez). So this is listed under Olena/Dimitri. But it really should be Karolina/ Dimitri. I mean it IS from her point of view! I sent an email asking them to be added but until they are it is Olena/Dimka.**

**They didn't really say much about Karo (That's what I'm abbreviating her to) in any of the books so I kinda gave her a personality. **

**Ages:**

**Dimitri- 6**

**Karolina- 8**

**Sonya- 4 (I couldn't find her age and whether or not she's younger than Dimka. But for this fic, she's younger)**

**Viktoria- Newborn (Okay, okay. I know she hasn't been born yet, but I couldn't leave her out!)**

**If I owned VA I would be married to Adrian and seeing Dimka on the weekends. Sad, but true. Since I am Gaby **** and not Gaby Ivashkov, I think it's pretty obvious I do not own VA. But I do own Natasha, Stacey, and all the books in the Percy Jackson series. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**_Karolina's POV_

I hold back a laugh as I help my younger brother put his arms through the sleeves of his best jacket. This is certainly not his first wedding, and I hope not his last. As much as I hate Dimka following me and my friends around, him joining our dolls in holy matrimony is amusing. _Very _amusing.

He is so serious each time. Dimitri, only six years old, takes these pseudo-weddings as serious as a real one. I can only imagine what his future real wedding will be like.

"I'm marrying Olga, right?" Dimitri asks, looking up at me.

"No," I say, straightening his polka-dotted bowtie. "Anya, again." This'll be his third time tying the knot with Anya, my favorite doll.

"Oh, okay."

"Olga's tomorrow."

"Right."

Once again, I, along with Natasha and Anastacia (my best friends) fight laughter. Dimka, annoying as he is sometimes, is so cute with that determined, let's do this, face.

I feel bad, making him do this over and over again so he can spend time with me, but Natasha, Stacey, and I love it too much to stop. **( AN This is the one page mark on real paper. Wow. How depressing.) **Besides, he'd get in the way in any other game we play.

"I'm ready, Karolina."

"Okay, Dimka."

We all walk into my living room where we have set up all the rest of our dolls on the couch and love seat.

"Wait, Karo. It doesn't feel right without Mama, Sonya, and Viktoria." Dimitri tells me hesitantly.

Mama, Sonya, and Viktoria _have_ been part of the audience every time so far. They haven't missed a wedding yet.

I smile. "Okay Dimka. Mama! Sonya! Viktoria! Dimitri's getting married again and needs you!"

A minute later my mother comes in carrying my new sister Viktoria in one arm and holding Sonya, my other little sister, 's hand in the other.

"Where do you girls want us?" Mama asks.

"You and Vika can sit on the couch next to Olga and Lera. We need Sonya to be the flower girl again."

"Yay!" squeals Sonya in delight. She _loves_ being in the weddings.

"Let's do this!" says Stacey.

I step in front of the TV in the middle of the room so everyone can see me. Dimitri stands to the left of me, facing the door and our guests.

Stacey, in charge of music, presses play on our cassette player **(This is the 80s remember?) **We wait for the first track to start (Madonna's Like a Prayer. We don't have any real wedding music, so we just make do with what we have.) I then signal to Sonya to start walking towards me. Even though we have no flower petals, she still pretends to throw petals left and right.

Then, behind her comes Natasha, holding a dressed up Anya.

Once she got to Dimka and I Natasha fixed Anya's arms to where they are sticking out towards Dimka. He, in a very adorable manner, "cleared" his throat and takes Anya's small hands in his.

I started, "We are gathered here today to join Dimitri Belikov and Anya Maria Sophia Belikova in holy matrimony for the 3rd time. Now, I know they've had their problems in the past, but they've worked them out and…"

*Ten Minutes later*

"I do." Says Dimitri seriously.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dimka leans forward and quickly pecks Anya on her plastic red lips.

"Awww, congrats Dimitri!" Mama says, coming forward to hug my little brother. "I'm sure she'll make an excellent daughter-in-law."

The four of us laugh causing Dimitri to blush red and mumble, "Thanks mama, we too." That makes us all laugh harder, and Sonya joins in. She doesn't know why we're laughing but she's at the age where she copies what everyone around her does. Our laughs wake up the sleeping Viktoria.

Mama leaves the room to quiet the baby and we all tell the red-faced Dimka congrats again.

It never gets old.

Later, as Stacey and Natasha are leaving Natasha says, "You know, as much as you complain about him, Dimitri isn't half bad. He's a lot better than my brothers."

"Yeah, I wish I could have a younger brother like him. He's way quieter and sweeter than my brother. You're lucky." Agrees Stacey.

I look behind me where Mama is sitting next to Dimka at the kitchen table. He has one of Mama's big books on the table in front of him and is leaning over it and carefully, _very_ carefully turning the pages.

"I know."

* * *

**Now wasn't that cute? You wouldn't know how hard it is to find a synonym for serious. Seriously. doesn't have good suggestions. **

**I didn't realize it till now, but I left Yeva out of it. Oh well.**

**You know what to do with that button! :) **


End file.
